


Blood Roses

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Claiming Bites, Dream Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Just Married, Making Love, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Public Claiming, Pure blood Vampires, Slow Build, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Lord Loki Laufeyson has found himself a bride but she's not very willing or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, offically I really won't be posting as much, but I promise to try and post when I can. Here is my first ever long-run fic that's right this time it's happening. I have no idea how many chapters this will have, I'll play along with the muse. In my head 12 chapters so far but we'll get there. In the meantime, here is chapter 1 so you guys can get a taste hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy! btw most of the chapter titles will be after songs. You are the one is a song by Slaughter. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8aqKdFNtM0 I promise btw that I will try and make longer chapters.

The Moon shined outside his castle, a warm breeze played with the curtains making them billow in a gentle gate. Loki gazed outside the window of his bedroom, yet another night of watching her.

Her name was Lace Blackwell; she came from a noble vampire family that Loki knew well.

She was a stunning beauty in Loki's eyes; her dark red hair cascaded on her slightly tanned skin along with her haunting dark brown eyes. Loki knew he had found his bride, he just knew it. 

Lace on the other hand, was reluctant though Loki knew she had feelings for him. Now his eyes were fixed on her as she walked in the gardens of his court-yard.

Her dress was a dark green that flattered her figure greatly. "Lace" he called out. She turned her head noticing him, "Lord Lauyfeson how may I help you?" she asked.

He snapped his fingers and was now standing in front of her. "You know how you can help me Lace, I want you to be my bride why do you resist me?" he asked.

"Loki, we discussed this just give me time" she said. "How about I give you 30 moons?" he asked. "30 moons, Loki I don't appreciate dead-lines" she said.

"Then 60 moons, let me have 60 moons to court you so I may show you why we were meant to be" he said. "Loki…I…" she tried.

"Lace, you are the one; the only one give me this chance and I swear you won't regret it" he whispered. "Alright, yes you may" she said as he pulled her closer.

"Let me kiss you just this once, and may the next time we kiss be when you become my bride" he said softly. "Is this your way of sealing the deal?" she asked.

"This is not a deal Lace, this is more of a let's say mutual agreement" he said now leaning closer to her lips. "A mutual agreement, it is then" she said as he kissed her deeply.

She moaned softly into the kiss, kissing him back with all the hope she had. She had to admit, she hoped he would succeed, prove to her that he was strong enough for her.

Their lips parted after a while, "Till next time we kiss my Lace" he said and with that disappeared. "Till next time, Loki" she whispered to the air heading back to her own castle. This was going to be interesting.  


	2. Vampire Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the courting begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, so here is chapter 2, promise it will be a bit longer. Forgot to add for those of you who don't know about the blood roses, I shall explain. Blood Roses are something I made up they are bonding tools between a bride and a vampire. They can be given by a Vampire to a Vampire or by a vampire to a human. No one can touch you if you have a blood rose you are bound to someone else. The only way to break a bond is by destorying the roses and that can be done by both parties or by one. This chapter title is brought to you by the song Vampire Heart By HIM here is the link if you guys want to listen to it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pus8WQNgxYI Con-crit is always welcomed enjoy! btw, adding a bit of drama here just a tad this will have a happy ending mind you.

And so it began, two months of courting, could anything really change in this short time? Lace had no idea; all she could do now was wait and see.

Loki made good on his promise, he began to court her. He sent her poems, flowers, highly expensive gifts and more.

She began to feel lavished; it was flattering not that she needed martial thing she knew he loved her. "You amaze me, what didn't you just say yes to begin with?" her friend Jayne asked.

"I need time, I didn't want to rush this what's wrong with that?" she asked. "My dear, have you seen him? He won't remain free for long every young noble vampire princess, wants him" she said.

"You're not helping" Lace said peeved. Her blue eyed raven haired friend looked at her, "I'm sorry you're right, I just want you to be happy that's all" Jayne said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry it's just he's the first in a long century that really wants to know me I do care about him a great deal, which is why I hope this works out" she said.

"Of course it will, now I'll be off I will see you later at the feast tonight" Jayne said leaving.

 

Lace hugged her friend and bid her farewell, later that evening just before the feast at Loki's she found herself walking outside her castle, she needed some air.

Looking up at the moon she thought, in two months the blood moon will appear. It will be the time of bonding; time of promises.

She smiled to herself then felt a tap on her shoulder; a frown appeared on her face as she saw who it was. In front of her stood Alexandra Eve, a vampire duchess whom Loki rejected on several occasions.

"How not nice to see you, what do you want?" Lace growled. "Oh Lace, such a cold reception why would I want anything from you? Oh wait, you do have something of mine don't you?" She hissed.

 Lace glared at her, she was tall about 5.11 just like Lace and she had curves a small nose and a round face. Her skin was pale in a sickly way; she had long wavy auburn hair with green eyes that only seemed to radiated cold.

Her voice was deep almost a bit manly, unlike Lace's voice which was clear it reminded Loki of a violin playing.

"Loki isn't yours! He's not a property of anyone, he is a free spirit!" Lace spat. Alexandra let out a menacing laugh and smiled wickedly at her. "You always did have a sense of humor Lace, too bad it's not as sharp as your wit! He is mine".

"Always has been always will be, why is he even bothering with you is beyond me" She growled. "Well, it would be beyond you wouldn't it? I hear it sometimes hurts you to think" Lace shot. 

"Do you know who I am?!" she screamed. "Yes, sadly I do now go away" Lace said unfazed. "Lace, mark my words you and Loki…." She was cut off by Lace laughing.

"Mark my words; oh put a sock in it! You don't scare me, you never will I am under Loki's protection if you so much as dare breathe on me wrong he will have no mercy" Lace said her eyes now glowing threateningly.

"Do you always need a man to fight your battles?" Alexandra hissed. Lace laughed and then gave her a mule kick that sent her flying into a tree with a loud thud.

"I can take care of myself, you on the other hand I'm thinking…not so much" Lace said leaving her there to stew.

She knew that Alexandra wouldn't stop; neither would the rest of vampires who wanted Loki. Too bad for them that Loki had only eyes for her, she knew that even if it pinched her heart on the inside.

Loki was getting ready for the feast when a knock came on his chamber door; he opened it to find Alexandra. "What are you doing here?" he asked peeved.

"I am here to talk some sense into you, what are you doing? Courting Lace Blackwell?! Of all the vampires in the world you chose her?! Over me!!!" She hissed.

Loki looked her up and down noticing she looked as if she was tossed like a rag doll. "Did Lace do this to you?" he asked not hiding his smirk.

"You are mocking me!" she accused. "First intelligent thing you've said, now please escort yourself out or I will have you thrown out either way don't be here" Loki said in a low growl. She huffed as she stormed out.

"Oh and Miss Eve, you dare go near Lace or try and sabotage our happiness I will not be responsible for what will happen to you do you understand?!" He growled menacingly as he pinned her against the wall just as she was about to leave.

She nodded quickly before running off. The feast began moments later; Loki entered the grand hall noticing Lace in the corner straight away. "Someone just noticed you" Jayne whispered to her. "I can see that" she said as her eyes fixed on Loki's who made his way to her.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Jayne asked teasingly. "Cute, don't you have a husband over there?" Lace said pointing to her friend's husband James who smiled at them.

He was a bit shorter than Loki, with long platinum blonde hair and one blue eye and one green; he was well build underneath his suit. Lace liked him, mainly because he kept Jayne out of trouble.

He was her friend's perfect match, she felt so happy for them when they finally got married.

His voice was like a saxophone, she often teased Jayne that's why she married him because his voice was like her favorite instrument. "Fine, I'll take my leave" Jayne said walking to her husband.

"Lady Blackwell" Loki said bowing slightly to her. "Lord Laufeyson" she said with a slight courtesy. "May I have this dance?" he asked offering her his hand.  "You may" she said taking his hand as they walked to the dance floor.

A waltz began to play as the crowd parted for them, forming a circle all around them. "So is this how it's going to be from now on? Formal in public but no contact besides that?" Lace asked as they twirled together.

"I never said that, I meant it when I said I will court you properly that means taking you away from here, showing you wonders" he whispered in her ear. "And what of Alexandra?" Lace found herself asking though why she did not know.

"What of her? She is of no consequence, you are all that matters to me" Loki said as the music ended. "Loki, you know she will not stop and there will be more like her" Lace cautioned.  

"Tomorrow night, I am taking you a on a moonlit ride to my other estate you are to dine with me and mostly you are to enjoy yourself, other vampires may try they will never get my heart you have that and this" he said taking off his family ring and placing it on her finger.

Shock went through her, this was a bold move. This meant he truly did mean business, aside from giving her a blood rose he made a bold statement. "Till tomorrow, my Lace" Loki said kissing her cheek before leaving. She walked back to Jayne still shocked, did that just happen? Yes, yes it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :) Btw, the tags I added are for things to come, the breaking of the fourth wall and so on.


	3. Shadow Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date doth cometh, and with it some revelations about Alexandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on the date and a little bit about Alexandra I'm adding another character here. Hope you're all enjoying this so far, here is chapter 3 for you guys. I think once I get to chapter 12 I'll know just how long I want this to be. The title of this chapter is a BlackMore's Night song here is the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHTTSaCYjGw I will be using one more HIM song that was introduced to me as a chapter title. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed. Thank you for supporting me in this journey we've started. I promise there won't be too long of breaks between chapter posting.

"What did he say?" Jayne asked watching her friend's shocked expression. "He…and then…ring….oh…oh…my" was all that Lace could muster. "Speak woman" James said.

Lace took a deep breath, "He gave me his ring then he said he…wants to see me tomorrow night to take me to his estate I….oh" She tried feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh Lace, that's wonderful I'm so happy for you, see this will work out fine" Jayne said. They escorted her home and walked off to their castle.

She couldn't believe it, even as she looked at the ring on her finger her heart was pounding. Loki meant it every single word, this said it all.

As Lace got ready for her night with Loki, a knock came on her chamber door. "Enter" she said expecting it to be Jayne. In walked Alexandra's partner Luke. "Luke? What are you doing here?" Lace asked.

Luke was handsome, and had a good reputation he was ideal really, well almost ideal. The vampire court thought he deserved better, Alexandra stringing him along was wrong.

Lace admitted that she also didn't get why he stayed with her, he could have anyone. He was tall, with green eyes and long black and white hair that he wore in a pony-tail.

He stood before her now, dressed in a 3 piece burgundy suit with black boots. He had a raspy deep voice that Lace liked, as did most of the vampire nobles who weren't after Loki.

"I need to talk to you" He said walking in closing the door behind him. "If she sent you here to spy on me, tell her it's really low even for her" Lace said sternly.

"Alexandra doesn't even know I'm here, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Why should I trust you? She has been after me ever since she found out that Loki was courting me, she's upset that "someone is playing with what's hers", so why should I trust anything you say?" Lace shot.

"Lace, believe it or not and whatever you choose is fine I know you all think I deserve better, but I do love her I care about her even if she's obsessed with someone she can't have" Luke said.

"You do deserve better, okay for the benefit of the doubt I'm listening why are you here?" Lace asked.

"I came to apologize, I know she provoked you yesterday before the grand feast she…" he tried."Luke, you have got to stop you should not be here cleaning up her messes.

 If she were truly remorseful, she would have come to me by herself not sent someone to speak for her" Lace said. "You're right, but like I said I sent myself here" he repeated.

"You do realize not to sound cliché' or anything, that if she finds out you were here she'll go ballistic and she won't care that we only talked" Lace stated. "She doesn't need to know" Luke said.

"I'm not keeping this a secret for you, if you tell her or you don't it's on you" Lace said. Luke nodded and left. Later that evening, Loki was showing Lace around his estate.

It was a huge Victorian style house, with stained glass windows of roses and wolves. "It's beautiful" Lace said as they walked around. "It pales next to you" Loki whispered kissing her hand as he led her to the dining hall.

"Is something troubling you?" Loki asked as they sat next to each other. "Well no, it's just that…I don't even know why I am telling you this but Luke came to see me. I think he is worried about Alexandra and…" she closed her eyes as he pulled her close.

"Lace, whatever is happening between them let it stay there, I want you all to myself" Loki said caressing her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Yes, you're right" she said softly. "You don't know what you do to me; sometimes I fear I will not be able to control myself, I just want you so much my Lace" Loki said in low whisper.

"Loki…what do you feel towards me? I think…it is love?" she asked. "It is something beyond love, it is a feeling I cannot pin point all I know is that, I want to share it with you forever" Loki replied now pulling her on his lap.

 She was stunned, she had allot of suitors in the past none like this. "You make me feel as if I am worthy of you.

Loki you know I care about you, I have feelings for you I want to figure them out together whatever they may be" Lace said. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead.

The whole night was spent with them being together, till he escorted her back though with some reluctance.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I do not like going back to my own castle; it has become a lonely place will you permit me to stay with you tonight? I promise nothing will happen" Loki said.

She thought about it, "I think that sounds good" she said softly. He bared his fangs to her smiling as they walked inside.

They ended up cuddling in bed; Loki smiled in his sleep dreaming of he first time they would make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	4. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra confrots Lace and learns some truths about herself and Loki shares a teder sexy moment with Lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys are repsonding well to this fic, it really warms my heart. Here is chapter 4, hope you all enjoy the title was inspired by HIM's cover of Wicked Game here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oYodfK4DkE and here is the link to the original version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtfHk2hSlqA I love the original version too, it's very sesnual. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.

Loki smiled in his sleep, not noticing he was slightly moaning as well. Lace was awake watching him stir; she couldn't help kissing his heart as he did so.

"Mmmm, my dear that is a wonderful way to wake up" Loki growled playfully opening his eyes. Lace smiled warmly and cuddled more in his arms.

"I take it you slept well?" Lace asked. "Of course I did, being with you has made me sleep better" he whispered softly.

"May I ask what you were dreaming about?" she inquired. "About making love to you" he said. She looked away shyly for a moment; she wasn't exactly used to being the object of someone's sexual fantasies.

"Lace, why do you shy away from me? Have you not had one of me?" he asked. "Of course I have, I'm just not used to being the center of a sexual fantasy" she said now looking into his eyes.

 "You should be, you are beautiful, your body next to mine does things to me I cannot begin to describe, it makes me want to show you all the wonders I can do to you" he breathed on her skin.

Lace shivered to his words, no one had ever made her feel the way Loki did. "You will have to show me this dream, sometime" She whispered.

"I shall, my Lace" He said softly. He stayed for a while longer, they talked more till they set their next date.

Later that day, as Lace was getting ready for a dinner date with Jayne and James she wanted to tell them all about her lovely night with Loki. Just as she finished fixing her hair, there was a loud knock on the door.

Alexandra stormed in, "You Had no right to talk with Luke!" she growled.

"He came to me, and secondly he looked like he needed someone to talk to and you weren't there!" Lace shot back. "Is this what you do Lace?  You take everything that doesn't belong to you only to what? Throw it away? Use it against me?" Alexandra spat.

"Duchess, I could care less to tell you the truth about what you think but I like Luke, I really do he's nice and deserves better than you we all think so" Lace said.

"I know what you all think! I hear the whispered snickers about me, you will all stop laughing when I am with Loki" she hissed.

"You amaze me Alexandra, Luke loves you wants to be with you for all eternity yet here you are trying to get someone who doesn't feel the same about you.

I don't understand why you're putting yourself, through all this hurt" Lace said.

"Did Loki tell you he loves you Lace? Has he laid claim to your heart?" Alexandra countered. "It's none of your business, what Loki feels for me though it is obvious it is deep and real" Lace retorted.

"I see, so you think that just because he told you let me see, that what he feels for you is beyond love it is stronger you will be his bride?" Alexandra mocked.

"Get out of my house" Lace said with a menacing smile. "Loki loves me, maybe he hasn't told me so yet but he does Lace!" Alexandra growled.

"GET OUT!" Lace growled back now shoving her out the open window as she disappeared. She looked out the window shocked, Alexandra really thought she was going to win this.

Lace would just have to prove her wrong, she grabbed her things and walked off to James and Jayne an evening with friends is what she needed the most now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	5. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra starts to second guess herself and in the process shoves Luke further away and Lace tells James and Jayne about her date with Loki and Loki has a sexy dream about Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had a rough day today as due to me going through a rough personal time thank you for the support and the kudos they make me feel like I can be strong. I started writting this yesterday and didn't finish but here it is. The title of this chapter is inspired by my favorite bond movie of all time. I am a huge bond fan, I've seen all the movies and I can't wait till the new one comes out. Roger Moore is my favorite bond, anyways here is the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN1WBgS9u_E btw things will get hot and steamy between Lace and Loki further down the road just wanted to let that out in the open. Anyways, enjoy. Concrit is always welcomed. Thank you to all the suggestions I've been getting. I don't need anymore at this point in time as I have allot of ideas and am swamped with them. But thank you I really do appericate it.

Alexandra found herself thinking about Lace's words, was she really like that? Did she really not see that Luke was right there, whereas Loki wasn't?

No, Lace was wrong…wasn't she? Why was she second guessing herself? The duchess sighed as she drank a goblet of wine.

Lace can think what she wants, Loki would be hers, he would be…right? Yes of course right. Lace was having dinner with Jayne and James enjoying herself.

"So tell us how was it?" Jayne asked. "It was amazing, he's making me feel like I'm worthy of someone like him" Lace said as she sipped her wine goblet.

"What do you mean worthy of him? Of course you are" James said. "Thank you for that" Lace said. When the evening was over she was on her way back to her castle, smiling to herself.

She never thought that Loki would court her, could she be falling in love? She hoped so, she wanted to let herself feel it for once without doubt she might get hurt. Meanwhile, Luke walked into Alexandra's chambers.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Oh you care?" Luke shot back. "What's that supposed to mean? I need you now more than ever, I have to know if going after Loki is the right thing it is right? Of course it is, because Lace is unworthy of him" Alexandra said.

 "Really? You need me now because you want reassurance about Loki? I'm right here!" he growled. "I know you're right here, I see you" she shot back.

"No, you don't, you never have and I'm a fool for thinking you ever will" Luke said as he stormed out. "Luke!" she called after him but to no avail. Why couldn't he be there for her? He did want her to be happy didn't he?

Loki was in his castle thinking about Lace, "Oh my darling Lace" he whispered to himself. "Hello" he heard a female voice from behind him.

"You're not really here" Loki said turning around to face Lace. "True, I am your fantasy but you didn't have to point that out mind you, it kind of ruins the fantasy" she said.

Loki chuckled, "Perhaps, I should just go with it as they say" he said softly. She gave him an inviting smile, "You should yes" she replied walking towards his bed.

 It was a large black canopy bed, with dark cherry wood that had intricate carvings on it. The curtains surrounding it were dark green with lace and tiny threads of gold. 

His sheets and pillows were olive green with lace patterns on them that formed his family crest a wolf howling at the moon.

The blanket was bottle green made from the finest silk. He looked at her closely, now noticing for the first time what she was wearing. A long dark green night gown,  it reminded him so much of the dress she wore when she had said yes to him courting her.

"Look at you, you've never looked so enchanting" he said as he laid on the bed with her. "So do you my Loki, my darling" she whispered as he leaned forward and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

"Oh Lace, I've wanted this for so long" he whispered in between kissing her neck. "Make love to me, oh Loki" she gasped as he slipped his finger between her legs.

"You sound divine my love" Loki moaned softly as he slipped another finger between her legs.

"Loki, I love you I should've said it right away oh, oh my god" she moaned as he slipped between her legs.

"I love you Lace, I always have you're saying it now that's all that matters" he gasped as they made love.

He was smiling in his sleeping moaning her name, should anyone try and wake him up he won't feel sorry for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	6. Kiss From A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy day dreams and plans begin to unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 6 hope you all enjoy it. The title is inspired by Kiss From A Rose by Seal, here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ateQQc-AgEM btw yes, I am also a batman fan. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.

Jayne didn't understand why she was heading over to Alexandra's until it hit her, Lace was her best friend. She couldn't let anyone get in the way of her happiness; she didn't say anything till now but due to Alexandra being herself, she had to say something.

"To what do I this displeasure, countess Ashford?" Alexandra asked.  "I didn't want to be here either, alas you are trying to hurt my best-friend and well I can't allow that" Jayne snarled.

"Lace is trying to ruin my happiness, Loki and I belong together!" Alexandra growled. "Oh Duchess, you are so self deluded Loki doesn't love you, Luke does love you however unhealthy as that is maybe you should try going after him instead".

"Of course for that to happen, you would have to get your head out of the sand and notice him" Jayne shot. "Tell me did Lace send you here?" Alexandra asked smirking.

"Lace doesn't need me fighting her battles; I came here on my own you see I love Lace she's like a sister to me, anyone who threats my sister, threats me" Jayne said with a menacing smiling.

"You do not scare me! You cannot come in here and preach to me about letting others be happy!! Lace and Loki won't see the blood moon" Alexandra spat.

Jayne shook her head, "There's nothing left to say only know this, I know you're going to try and separate them everyone knows you will, so listen carefully you heartless harpy.

Whatever scheme, whatever lies you're going to spread know this you better hope Lace beats me to it, because I will tear you limb from limb! And I promise I will enjoy it!" Jayne growled before slapping her and leaving. Alexandra held her cheek and screamed in anger. If they wanted her to go to war, she would oh she would.

Meantime, Lace had an idea of her own but she knew that she'd have to get Loki to agree to this. She was meeting him for their date; her mind was elsewhere however as her carriage made its way to Loki's other estate.

She had a dream about him the other night, one she couldn't stop thinking about. "You're still thinking about last night" she heard a voice say.

"You're not here" She said. "Have you forgotten how to fantasize already?" Loki said teasingly. "Very funny, I am aware of how to fantasize" Lace said.

"I think you need a reminder, see it starts with me sitting next to you like so" Loki replied moving next to her. "Go on" She said.

"And then, I begin to softly kiss your neck letting my hands go where they want" He whispered softly kissing her neck as his hands began to roam her body.

"Loki" she moaned softly. "Yes, then I listen to those beautiful sounds you make and then I begin to explore you" he whispered huskily as he slipped a finger between her legs.

She gasped holding on to the sides of her seat. "Loki, I…oh…" her breathing was becoming hitched as she felt more of his fingers pleasuring her.

"Tell me how you feel about me, I need to hear you say it" he breathed on her ear. "I love you, I love you, I need you" she moaned.

He kissed her with a fiery passion as her pleasure spilled from her lips like wine. She snapped out of it, upon hearing the carriage make a full stop.

Loki greeted her with a warm smile, "How was your ride here my Lace?" he asked softly. "Lovely, thank you" she said softly.

"You look flushed, is everything alright?" Loki asked. "Yes, yes of course" Lace said hiding exactly how much that day dream affected her.

"Follow me then" Loki said as he led her inside the house. They sat and dined in the living room, Loki could tell something was on her mind.

 

"What troubles you my Lace?" he asked reaching for her hand. "Loki, I just….Alexandra has been spreading rumors about me at first I thought nothing of it but now…it's causing some strain.

She says I'm going behind your back, that someone else is courting me too and ofcourse it's all lies but Loki I feel the strain her lies have been causing.

It's time to let her know, she can't get away with this, so I have a plan to stop her" Lace said.

"Lace my darling, why do you trouble yourself with her? Let her spread her lies" Loki said comfortingly.

"I know, I should let it go alas she's gone too far so will you hear my plan?" she asked. "Go on my Lace" Loki whispered softly. And so she unfolded her plan to him, every part of it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Loki said. "I am, I don't want to though she leaves me no choice I'm protecting my happiness, I want to be with you.

 Loki, maybe it's too fast to say this as it has only been a few moons, into our courtship but, I'm ready to call you My Loki.

 You are My Loki and I think I'm falling in love with you" Lace said surprised at how smoothly the words came out. Loki smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Loki, will you go along with this?" she asked as their lips broke apart. "Anything for you, My Lace if this is what it takes to send her a message then so be it" Loki said kissing her hand.

Lace smiled warmly, now all that was needed was to make sure that even her friends would be willing and of course the curtail part of her plan Luke. She would approach him with this, then hope he would say yes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	7. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this sooner just didn't feel like it. Again I promise that there won't be very long breaks between chapters. Enjoy! This is inspired by the song Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK0P1Bk8Cx4 if you guys are wondering the other HIM song that I want to use as a chapter title will come later I'm saving it for something special. Con-crit is always welcomed.

Lace took a deep breath as she waited for Luke to arrive, she knew that having him in on this would help her cause.

Now, all she could do was hope he would be willing. "You wanted to see me?" Luke asked as he arrived at her castle. "Yes, please come in" Lace said as she led him to the living room where they both sat down. "How may I help you?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I need to ask you something and if you say no I will understand but I need your help" Lace started to explain. "I'm listening, go on" he said.

She explained her plan, every detail of it was laid out before him, he nodded as she finished. "Loki is okay with this?" Luke asked. "He is yes, I told Jayne and James as well they are willing to help me" She said.

 "Lace I know you and Alexandra don't get along but this, isn't too much?" Luke asked. "Luke, I normally wouldn't do this it is not in my nature, she however has crossed a line.

If I stand by, she will get her way I can't have her ruining my happiness" Lace said. "I understand of course, I do not know that I can do this to her" Luke said.

"Luke, you deserve better than her, you really do. However since you have your heart set on her, think of this as a way to show her she can't treat you like this" Lace said.

He thought about Lace's words for what felt like a long while, "Alright I'll do this" Luke said after a while.

"Are you sure?" Lace asked. "Yes, I'm sure now tell me what's my part" Luke said. "I really appreciate you doing this" Lace said and then explained to him his role.

That night, was when her plan was set in motion. Loki held his Blood Moon feasts it was the perfect setting.

As the evening rolled by Loki and Lace found time alone or so they thought. "Loki, I think we need to talk"  Lace said. "Go on my Lace" Loki encouraged. "I've been doing some thinking, maybe we rushed this" Lace said.

"Rushed this? I thought you were ready to call me yours, weren't you?" Loki asked. "I thought I was, turns out I'm not as ready as I thought" Lace said trying to suppress tears.

 "So this is over then?" Loki asked. "Loki, you deserve to be with someone who will truly commit to you, not someone who decided to take their time. I think…you should give Alexandra a chance" Lace said.

"Maybe I should, seeing as you are not what you seemed" Loki spat. "I deserve that, here take this I won't be needing it" Lace said handing him back his ring.

Loki took it with a heavy heart. "I hope we can be friends someday, though I don't think you'd want me now excuse me" Lace said as she walked off.

 "I know you're there" Loki said after a while. Alexandra walked out of the shadows, she was trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm sorry that it had to end like that, but you know she did have a point you should give me a chance and since you were going to ask me anyways, yes I'll be your bride and yes we can marry straight away no need to wait for the blood moon" Alexandra said triumphant.

"Just like that?" Loki asked. "Yes, well not just like that, I'll admit the timing of this seemed odd but upon further review….mmmm" she moaned as Loki pinned her against the wall kissing her passionately.

"That was…eager" Alexandra said breathless. "I was waiting to do that forever, Lace would never allow it" Loki said smiling.

"Well there's allot, I'm going to allow you to do that she won't" Alexandra said as they walked off. Meanwhile, Luke was comforting Lace. "I'm sorry" he said.

"It's alright, we just didn't fit as I thought we did" Lace said drying her tears. "Well, I'm here for you" Luke said. "Oh are you now?!" they both turned around surprised to see Alexandra.

"I knew it! I just knew it! You're exactly what I always thought of you Lace, you really were after Luke this whole time but you know what? You can have him, I have Loki that's what really matters" Alexandra said as Loki kissed her hand.

 "I don't care what you think, I do on the one hand wish you and Loki happiness, perhaps my real happiness is with Luke" Lace said as Luke hugged her waist.

"I do wish you happiness too Lace, you deserve it" Loki said. "Loki my love, you are too kind we don't need them however as a gesture of good will, I do hope you will be attending our wedding" Alexandra said. "Perhaps I will" Lace said as Luke and her walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	8. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra is thrilled and starts planning her wedding, Lace and Loki share a private moment. Luke and Lace bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going throug a really bad day and I'm trying not to cry just really hard this rough time is driving me crazy. I really wanted to post this for you all, so here it is. I'll be taking a break from posting chapters but again promise the break in between won't be too long. The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Love Bites by Def Leppard here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T1IVyXBGjM enjoy and con-crit is always welcomed.

The following days weren't easy, as Alexandra boasted about her new found happiness. Now she also claimed after such a short amount of time that she was pregnant, with Loki's child.

She didn't know this about Lace, but she could sense when someone was with child. It was a gift she had gotten from her mother.

She knew Alexandra was faking it, even if that slight baby bump she was walking around with looked highly impressive.

Lace had to admit, Luke made her happy not like Loki but he made her happy. Even if she didn't feel anything romantic for him, she liked him he was sweet.

Jayne on the other hand during these past days, had to stop herself from slapping Alexandra. Her gloating was getting on her nerves.

If she had to hear one more time, about how happy she felt she'd explode. Loki was walking in the court yard and spotted Lace alone.

"Lord Lauyfeson" Lace said addressing him formally. "Lady Blackwell, why is it I find you here alone? Where is Luke?" he asked.

"He had some errands to run as I'm sure your future wife does" Lace said. "Come with me" Loki said as he took her hand and they went to a secluded corner where no one could hear or see them.

He kissed her with a fiery passion as soon they were out of sight. She moaned into the kiss and held on tightly to him. "Oh Lace, my darling I'm so sorry, I just needed to kiss you" Loki whispered softly.

"I know sweet Loki, I missed you too" she said. "We can't be seen doing this though, she'll find out" Lace said.

"She's not here thank goodness, she ran off to get her dress made" Loki said cringing. "Loki, I know this is hard but we're doing the right thing" Lace said. "This is working better than we hoped" Loki said.

"It is yes, I'm so glad we got this private moment alone without her lurking" Lace said softly. "Loki!" Alexandra called out. "Lace, remember the truth" Loki whispered. "I will" Lace said wiping a tear.

Loki gave her a quick kiss, before making his presence known. "Darling, there you are I was looking for you we have to talk wedding garments" Alexandra said smiling.

"Of course sweetheart, show me what you had in mind" Loki said smiling. Lace watched them walk away, it amazed her how quickly he wore his mask.

Then she heard his voice in her head tell her, "you know where my heart is, where it always will be don't ever forget that".

 Luke came back that day and they found themselves talking as they sat on the balcony of her castle. "How are you holding up?" Luke asked. "I'll be fine, I have you and some reassurance so I'll be alright" Lace said softly.

Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. He was grateful for her friendship. Loki looked out the window of his castle that night, wondering how it was so easy for him to play along.

Inside he was hurting and he knew Lace was too but in the end it would all prove worth it just a little longer and then they would be together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	9. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes ill and while Alexandra tries to take care of him, Lace comes to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the late post I haven't been feeling well btw EzmEmily I haven't forgotten I started writting your story just fel ill and so I stopped, I am getting back to it promise. Btw everyone, I have found me a beta and from now all my things will go through it. So if it takes a bit longer to post it's being edited but promise it will be. I think I got sick because of what I'm going through but I feel much better so now onwards with the chapter. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed. Name of this chapter is after one of my favorite Sting and the police songs here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs

Alexandra cringed as she heard Loki, he made the most wretched sound she had ever heard. She then walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Loki? My love, are you alright?" she called.

All she heard was a groan in response, followed by the sound of flushing water. He had been this way for two days, this was the third time she heard him make that horrid sound.

"I'll go get something for your poor stomach my darling, you go get some rest I'll be back in a while" she called from outside the door. When he was sure she was gone, he somehow managed to get himself in bed.

He felt so ill, he missed Lace. "My Lace" he murmured to himself as he managed to fall asleep. "She let you get some sleep?" he heard a voice ask.

He opened his eyes slowly, uncertain of who the speaker was till he turned his head gradually to the pillow next to him.

"Lace, my Lace" he whispered. "Yes, I'm here" she said softly. "You're not, you're a dream though I am fine with that, as I know we will be together soon" Loki said pulling her close.

"We will, but you have to get better I want to marry you healthy and make love to you" She said just below a whisper as their lips connected in a deep slow kiss.

Loki smiled in his sleep, he knew he would feel better. Alexandra came back to find him still sleeping.

She smiled as she walked to the closet, taking out her wedding dress. Loki had seen it, it was the most hideous thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

It was a purple dress that had blue in it, also red and green and every other possible color of the rainbow. The worst part wasn't just the front of it, the back had a huge bow of crimson and black.

She loved it thought it made her look lavish, Loki thought it made her look like someone had killed a rainbow so she could have a dress. Frankly on behalf of all rainbows, Loki took offense. It comforted him to think of Lace's wedding dress.

He knew exactly how he wanted to see her, dressed in a forest green evening gown with light shades of gold on the side and a see through light green veil.

It would have short sleeves and underneath would be a corset of green and gold. He would take it off gradually on their wedding night, kissing every inch of her as he did so. He couldn't wait till that day.

He had woken up in time for the feast, "I see someone feels better" Alexandra said entering the room wearing what was for once a decent looking dress it was crimson and black. "I do yes, now you go on to the party I shall meet you there my darling" He said.

"Loki, I wanted to get ready together" she said seductively. "Darling, I was un well for the past two days, some privacy while I get dressed would be nice" Loki said snapping.

"Alright! I'm sorry" She said about to leave when he stopped her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, I'm sorry" he whispered. She kissed his cheek smiling and then left.

Loki got dressed and walked to the grand ball room with Lace's voice echoing in his mind. It reminded him that soon, very soon they would be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	10. One Way Or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident occurs and a surprise gets made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so drained from this bad time I'm going through but this helps. I dedicate the accident here to EzmEmily you will see why. The name of this chapter is inspired by the song One Way Or Another By Blondie. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VFuHj9_Tgw con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki entered the ball room, the guests greeted him with eagerness as they knew he was ill. Lace felt ill, she wanted to be the one to take care of him not that witch Alexandra.

"Are you alright?" Jayne asked. "No, I…Jayne he was ill and I couldn't take care of him, that is so unfair" Lace said wiping a tear.

"Oh honey, don't beat yourself up you'll have a life time to take care of him" Jayne said comfortingly. "I hope so" Lace said taking a sip of her wine.

Alexandra was walking around the guests and spotted Luke. "No Lace at your hip?" Alexandra asked. "She's not attached to me you know" Luke said.

 "Oh really? Could've fooled me" Alexandra said. "Look who's talking! You're always hovering around Loki" she turned around and there was Lace.

"I don't hover! And secondly he is my future husband I'm entitled to hover if I want to, you on the other hand are entitled to stay away from him!" Alexandra growled. Lace shook her head.

"You may have Loki you don't own me I have this thing with being told what to do, see I don't like it!" Lace said stomping on her foot.

"Ouch! That hurt you little witch!" Alexandra spat. "Be grateful that's all I did!" Lace shot back. She was about to leave when Loki stopped her.

"Lady Blackwell, I do hope you're not leaving" he said. "I'm afraid I am, I do not wish to stay" she said holding back all that she really wanted to say to him.

"Apologize" he said to Alexandra. "What? Why would I do that? Loki why are you taking her side? You're supposed to be on my side" Alexandra said.

"I am on your side dear heart, now apologize" Loki said with gritted teeth. "Alright, fine, Lace you have my sincere apologizes" Alexandra said.

Lace nodded, thinking oh you little witch you got put in your place hurts don't it? Oh well you earned it. "Lady Blackwell, may I have this dance?" Loki asked.

"What? Loki you're not dancing with her, she's a threat to us" Alexandra said. "I'm not a threat to you grow up! I'm with Luke, this is just a dance among friends isn't that right Lord  Laufeyson?" Lace asked.

"Yes of course" He said. "Luke tell her she can't" Alexandra said furiously. "She can't what? Dance with the vampire master of our realm why not?" Luke said much to Alexandra's chagrin. "One dance, that is all you know my…heart is yours"  Loki said feeling the bile in his mouth as he said those words.

"Fine, but you owe me and you will make it up to me later" Alexandra stated. "Yes dear" Loki said trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Lace took his hand and they went to the dance floor. "How are you my Lace?" he whispered when he was sure they were out of ear shot.

"I miss you, I'm miserable and she…she is insufferable! Jealous harpy" Lace whispered. "I miss you too my darling, I miss you so much" Loki whispered back.

"Loki, this is torture isn't it? Are we doing the right thing?" Lace asked softly. "Lace, if I wasn't sure about us I wouldn't have gone along with this" He said as they moved together on the dance floor.

"I know, I just hate this being away from you it's hard Loki" Lace said quietly they were both very careful not to be overheard.

He nodded as the dance ended and Alexandra walked over to them. "Right, you've had your fun now it's my turn" She said offering her hand to Loki. "Lady Blackwell" Loki said bowing to her.

"Lord Lauyfeson" Lace replied with a quick curtsey. Alexandra wrapped her arms around Loki's waist,  "Come on you owe me one remember?" she said.

"Yes of course" He said gritting his teeth. She proved a horrible dancer, no grace what's so ever Lace on the other hand it was like watching a prima ballerina.

Lace left shortly after, she couldn't stand the sight of Alexandra gloating. "May I ask you something?" Luke said as he escorted her to her chambers that night.

"Go on" Lace said. "If you didn't feel the way you did about Loki, would you and I have had a chance?" he asked.

"You are a very handsome man, you have a good heart and even if I didn't feel the way I do towards Loki, being with you in that sense would be strange I just don't feel that way for you. I think of you more as a good friend, sorry I do hope I didn't offend you" Lace said.

"No, not at all you were just being honest truth is this whole thing has made me realize no matter what the outcome is I shall look for happiness elsewhere, Alexandra has proven she never cared about me" Luke said.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you cared about her, it was wrong of her to lead you on like that" Lace said walking into her chambers.

Luke nodded, "I do hope we can always be friends" he said. "You will always have my friendship" Lace said giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he left her in private.

Meanwhile Alexandra walked in her chambers and saw something on the small chair next to her bed.

 Upon closer examination it was her wedding dress, or what was once her dress it was ruined the fabric had holes in it the size of tennis balls. "Lexy!!" She growled. Lexy was the seamstress who had made her dress, she rushed in the room in horror.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alexandra demanded. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident I tried adjusting it to your measurements and the fabric fell through  I'm so sorry" Lexy said.

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! You insipid creature, where am I supposed to get a new one so close to our date?! We're getting married in less than week's time!" Alexandra screamed.

Loki rushed in as he heard all the commotion, Alexandra ran into his arms. "She ruined my dress, my Loki" Alexandra said whining.

"My darling, I'm sure she didn't mean it I'll find you another dress I promise" he said comforting her though on the inside he was thrilled. Alexandra nodded leaving the room.

 Lexy was about to say something when Loki stopped her, "Don't worry about this dress, here take this as payment and for whatever else you will need I will get her another dress, you work your magic to make this one real" Loki said showing her a sketch of what he envisioned.

She nodded, "Thank you my Lord,  I shall" Lexy said. "Oh and Lexy, this must be discreet.  

Alexandra, can't know about this dress here are the measurements you will need when it's done show it to me and me alone" Loki said. Lexy nodded leaving the room with the large payment he gave her. Loki smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see it finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading and for all the support if I could hug you all I would *sends you hugs*


	11. Gone With The Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lace meet in secret and Alaxendra has doubts about Loki's intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had a crap day really bad crying was envolved and being made to feel small. I'm still drained from it, but I wanted to post this for you guys. I'm really sorry it took so long, promise to try and update this sooner rather than later. I hope you're all still enjoying this so far. The chapter title was inspired by Gone With The Sin by HIM here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ifwf8RrU-94  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki wandered around his castle, Lace's words from last night echoing in his head. He missed her, he couldn't take this anymore.

All this pretending they didn't feel anything for each other, all this hiding of emotions. He just wanted Lace by his side, just wanted to hold her close and whisper in her ear how much she means to him.

He sent her a note telling her to meet him at his other estate. When she arrived he ran into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Loki" she whispered. "My Lace, how I missed you darling Lace" he said softly as they embraced. "I missed you too, but Loki this is risky meeting here" Lace whispered.

"I know, I just wanted to see you so badly my darling" Loki said as they walked inside.

"Loki, if she finds out the whole plan will go down the drain" Lace said concern evident in her voice. "She won't my Lace, she thinks I'm out running errands for our wedding" he said reassuring her.

"Loki, I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this" Lace said feeling tears run down her cheeks. "Do not weep my darling, I agreed to this after all" He said gently wiping away her tears.

They both entered the living room and sat on the large couch in the middle of the room. "I want you" Loki whispered pulling her closer. "Loki, I want you too but we can't, not yet and I don't want the first time I make love to you to be in secret" She said tenderly.

He nodded he understood of course, he didn't want that either. "Let me at least pleasure you, please my sweet Lace I want to hear you moan my name" Loki breathed on her skin. "Loki" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Please, I miss you I fear for my sanity being away from you, not being able to hold you Lace let us have this moment" he pleaded.

 She opened her eyes and kissed him a deep passionate kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around her and took off her undergarments as she waved her hand and his pants were gone.

She gasped feeling his fingers roam inside her, making her shiver with want. "Touch me" he breathed as she reached for him and began to stroke him.

They didn't realize how many times they had done that, till they were both spent from their pleasure. "5 times, oh wow" Lace said catching her breath.

"Imagine when we get married" Loki whispered fondly in her ear. She kissed him tenderly before putting her undergarments back on. "Please don't go" he said softly.

"I have to my Loki, but let this moment be our strength till we're together again and it will happen soon" Lace said as he walked her to the carriage that waited for her.

"Yes, my darling we will be together soon" he said kissing her again with all the passion he had. She moaned into the kiss, kissing him back with all the fire in her.

He watched her leave with new found hope, now he knew he could be strong for her. When he got back to his castle, he saw Alexandra pacing.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "Yes, you don't want to marry me anymore do you?" she said. "Whatever gave you that impression?" he asked.

"Loki, do you still have…mmm" he silenced her with a passionate kiss. "Loki" she said breathless. "I am going to marry you, I have no feelings for anyone else but you" he whispered in her ear.

Though in his mind he was saying these things to Lace. "Then promise me, that when we are married you will ban Lace from court" Alexandra said. "My dear, I can't and I won't do that. Her father for one will have my head, our families are in business together or have you forgotten?" he said.

It was known that Loki's family made an empire from specialty wines made for the vampire palate, Lace's father, was not only a shrewd business man he was also a highly respected lawyer.

It only made sense to team up with him, it proved a fruitful partnership. "So because of her father, you will not get rid of her?" she hissed.

"Alexandra my darling, it is because doing so might ruin my reputation as well besides she is of no threat to us, she is merely my friend" he said.

"Well I don't like it" she said. "Get used to it my dear, I don't tell you who to be friends with you don't tell me" he hissed. "I'm sorry" she said.

"Stop obsessing over Lace, my heart is yours I wish you could see that" he said as he walked out of the room. "You sound like Luke" she said though she knew he was out of ear shot.

Loki lay in his private bed chambers, Lace's voice echoing his head telling him soon my Loki. "I love you Lace" he whispered into the air and was surprised when he heard a whispered, "I love you too Loki", now he knew all would be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	12. Heaven Beside You (Hell Within)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki appeases Alexandra and some breaking the fourth wall humor comes to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter I'm trying to keep myself from stopping to write this all together just because I don't feel like it but your support helps. So in this chapter there will be some breaking the fourth wall humor, and the song that inspired the chapter's name is Heaven Beside You by Alice In Chains. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEAylKJb-to I had rough night of crying so I feel drained and I need to gather strength, hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw the female voice that Lace is talking to here is me. Forgot to add and Loki get's his castle back.

Lace smiled to herself when she got back to her castle, "Thank you" she whispered. "Your welcome honey" she heard a female voice whisper back. "You really are so kind to me" Lace said whispering back. "You deserve it honey" the female voice said.

Alexandra was pacing, "You know it's not fair! 12 chapters and where is my happy ending?!" she called out. "Oh Alex, just because I put in the tag happy ending don't mean you'll get one" she heard a female voice say.

"Can you believe this folks? She's going to give everyone a happy ending but me!" Alexandra said. "No spoilers here lady, now let's get back to the plot shall we?" the female voice said.

"Fine!" she growled. "Good" the female voice said. Loki was trying to read when he heard a knock on his door, "Yes?" he said.

Alexandra walked in, "I came to apologize you're right I obsess about Lace but it is only because I fear you don't want me like you claim you do" Alexandra said as she stood near his bed. 

"Oh Alexandra my dear, I do want you what would it take for you to know that hmm?" he asked whispering seductively near her ear. She shivered with want, "I…would like it if you were more…oh!" she gasped feeling fingers between her legs.

"Physical? Well then, here you go my dear" he moaned in her ear as she felt more fingers pleasuring her.

"Make love to me" she moaned. "Yes my darling" he whispered as he waved his hand and they were both bare and exposed.

"I knew it, you love me" Alexandra said. "Of course I do my love" he gasped as he slipped between her legs. "I love you" Alexandra breathed as they began to move.

They made love, moving together up and down she never thought this would happen her making love to Loki, oh she relished in this new found victory. When she finally climaxed she called out his name, and he followed shortly.

"That was incredible, well I think I've stayed here long enough I'll go back to my own castle, I will see you before we wed my love till then" Alexandra said kissing him before she left.

Loki smiled after she had left, then disappeared. The real Loki was in a private bed chamber, watching all this. The clone had been a good idea, he wouldn't dare make love to her.

Kissing her was bad enough, she tasted so bitter. Lace on other hand, oh her kisses were like strawberries that were left to marinade in brandy. So sweet and addicting,  he wished he could kiss her right now.

"You can" he heard a female voice said. "You are a clone" Loki said. "Yes, but I was sent here for you Lace misses you" the clone said.

"I know, I do too but I can't kiss a clone of her the real thing is by far better than any clone" he said. "She figured you would say that, so she sent this" the clone handed him a small pouch before disappearing.

He opened it and inside was a bronze heart locket with a rose on it. He opened it and the smell that came from it, made him shiver in delight.

 It smelled like Lace and there was an engraving inside that said: "I know this is not the real thing, but for now here is me for you to kiss when you wish, I love you Loki".  

He brought the locket to his lips and kissed the picture of her inside it. "I will wear this always" he whispered putting the locket on and hiding it in his shirt.

He was happy for two reasons now, first he got his privacy back and this gift from his true love. He waved his hand conjuring a gift for Lace, he would give it to her when the time was right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	13. SkyFall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do only 30 chapters, 35 was a bit too daunting for me so only 30 which I think is very respectiable, maybe if I decided to do another one like this I'll do 35 for now 30 seems enough. Anyways, the chapter title is inspired by SkyFall by Adele yet another one of my favorite bond themes. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jAdwsINfpU I deicded to add some sas to this fic so there will be some curses. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Sorry btw that you guys had to wait so long for an update.

Lace had a hard time sleeping, she hated being alone in her castle sometimes. "Damn you Alexandra!" she cursed. Why couldn't, she just be happy for them? Lace didn't need her approval.

 It just would've been nice if she had left them alone. Alas, Alexandra was born into a family that almost always got their way. Lace wiped some tears, as she put on her cloak, she needed to get out of the castle.

All she wanted to do was run into Loki's arms, she was now outside walking around her castle in the garden.

"Lace" she heard a voice and turned around it was Jayne. "What are you doing out here?" Jayne asked. "I could ask you the same thing, I couldn't sleep" Lace said.

 "I was hungry, so what's going on with you?" Jayne asked. "I miss Loki, I'm frustrated and can't take this anymore. I…Jayne seeing him with her just makes my blood boil she walks around so smug and pleased with herself" Lace said frustrated.

"Honey,  I know this is hard for you but look at how far you've come don't let her get to you see this through" Jayne said soothingly. "I know, I will, I shall, I have to for  my happiness sake" Lace said.

Jayne nodded and hugged her before leaving. "You know Lace, I really am happy for you and Luke after all you stole him fair and square" she heard a voice said.

"Oh hello, you little brat I didn't steal anyone now if you don't stop obsessing with me you'll never have Loki" Lace spat. "Oh I already have" Alexandra said placing her hand on her pregnant stomach. "Cute, poor child with a mother like you" Lace said.

"Tell me Lace, have you ever thought of whispering into Loki's ear, fuck me, screw me, bang me, take me? I have and I did because I'm not a prude like you" Alexandra said.

"Listen, just because I don't whisper profanity doesn't make me a prude I'm not a prude Alexandra, I'm nothing like you.

See, I would never string Loki along and I would never bully others just to get my way. You are a manipulative little snake, Loki is only with you because of his sense of responsibility not because you can say words like fuck or screw, or bang or sex oh my I just said fuck what shall I do?" Lace said sarcastically. "The only reason he doesn't ban you, is your father!" Alexandra spat.

"Oh now, you're bringing my father into this okay, see first I thought it was because I haven't had the chance to whisper to him, oh Loki fuck me, but now I see the real reason.

"My father and Loki have a business relationship, yes it's not a secret that our families knew about me and Loki and encouraged it. It's also not a secret that all parties agreed, that as long as it doesn't affect the business we're free to be together! But hey, we're not now so what do you care?" Lace shot.

Alexandra made the mistake of getting close to Lace, "You are a disgusting little brat stay away from me and Luke let him be happy" Lace snarled at her before slapping her.

"I wouldn't dare try that again" Alexandra warned. "You don't scare me!" Lace said shoving her out of the way and leaving. "I love you" she heard Loki's voice in her mind.

"Before your wedding, we're going to teach her a lesson, Loki my darling" Lace said him in her mind smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	14. Run To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lace share a private moment. Alexandra questions herself again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 14 btw I haven't forgotten about Lexy I'll get back to her don't worry. The song that inspired the title to this chapter is Run To You By Bryan Adams. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCBASt507WA  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Lace got back to her castle, she sighed annoyed Alexandra Eve the biggest pain in her neck. The funny thing was, even if Loki and Lace hadn't set this plan into motion she was doing a great job of ruining her relationship with Loki by herself.

Meantime, Loki walked outside his castle, he needed some air as well. He couldn't believe how long this charade was lasting, he wanted out.

He wanted Lace, but he knew they had to pull through. His thoughts were interrupted by Lace's voice in his mind, they talked like that sometimes.

"Thinking of me?" Lace asked. "Always" he answered back. "You can always run to me, if not physically yet in your mind you can" Lace said. "I know my love, you are my strength" Loki answered.

 "Are you alone?" Lace asked. "Yes, but not really alone as I have you" he answered feeling his hand being squeezed gently. "I felt that" he said softly blowing a kiss into the wind.

"I felt that too" Lace whispered back savoring this moment. "You should sleep my Lace" he said. "I shall, now that your voice will be floating in my mind" she whispered.

Loki smiled to himself, he waved his hand and lay in his bedroom. He looked at the pillow next to him, just this once he conjured a clone of Lace that held him close to her as he slept.

A reminder they would be together soon. Alexandra meanwhile, walked around with Lace's words in her head, why was she second guessing herself again? She was winning, she and Loki would get married in no less than a week.

He found her a dress, one that she didn't approve of but in her own words it'll do. It was a black and grey dress which looked in fact quite dismal.

She didn't get that the hidden joke in it, Loki thought she was dismal and abysmal so here's a dress that says all that.

He was glad for it too, she earned it. Alexandra lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "I'm winning Lace, and there's nothing you can do" Alexandra said to herself smiling.

"And you my fake little baby, yes you will ensure that" she said happily to her fake baby bump.

Loki would never be the wiser that she was using magic, he wasn't that smart. "You'll never know, and besides I will have your real children soon enough" she thought triumphantly. If she could see the future of that statement, maybe she would've thought again before saying such things. Then again, she never did quiet learn to think before you speak unless it was to say, I want! It's mine! She slept not knowing the joke was on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	15. Desert Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lace has a dream that leaves her startled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, crappy day but I really wanted to finally post chapter 15 sorry that the updates are taking so long. This chapter title is inspired by one of my favorite Sting songs, Desert Rose. I love Sting and this song is amazing, here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3lWwBslWqg plus I think he's hot. Enjoy!

Lace tossed and turned it was that dream again, the same one she's had for a while now. She was in a large garden, there was an event tables and chairs everywhere.

Loki was there too, dressed in formal wear. Wedding, this…oh no! Lace thought in the dream as she saw Alexandra walk towards Loki.

She remembered that she stopped them, then words were exchanged between her and Alexandra.

Then tables and chairs were flying everywhere they fought, the next thing Lace recalled was being pinned to the ground. She struggled to move, suddenly a flash went before her eyes.

Her own wedding, her future with Loki, possible children, all of it flashed. In the last minute before Alexandra tried to kill her, she was flung aside by what Lace could only describe as a blur.

Lace woke up with a start, "Oh my god!" she gasped. She started to check that all was well, "I'm okay, I'm okay, you're…okay maybe not alive like mortals but you are still somewhat living.

Stop being a nitpick Lace! You're okay" She berated herself. It was night time, well the truth is in this kingdom it was rarely sunshine, only a little bit.

"Jayne! I need…..Jayne" Lace said to herself as she felt an anxiety attack take over. She called out to her in her mind, she appeared moments later with James by her side. "Honey what's wrong?" James asked as he took her hand. "I…anxiety attack…bad dream" she tried saying.

"Lace, try and drink something" Jayne said as she handed her some sweet wine. "No…wine…I….water…special water" she said trying to breath like normal.

Jayne nodded and handed her some of the water she kept by her bed. Lace took a deep breath and drank the water shaking. "What happened?" Jayne asked as Lace calmed.

 "I had a dream, Loki got married to that…that…brat from heck but I stopped it and…then…there was fight, she tried to kill me, but a blur stopped her" Lace said drinking more water.

"A blur? I don't understand" James said patting her back comfortingly while Jayne gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It all happened so fast, all I could see was a blur it pushed Alexandra aside, then it whispered to me you're okay, it's all over now" Lace said.

"What do you think this means?" James asked. "I think it's clear, all hell will break loose when this plan comes into its final stages soon, I just hope she doesn't try and kill me" Lace said shaking.

"She dares lay a finger on you, James and I will hunt her down" Jayne said as James nodded.

"She's right Lace, we won't let her harm you and neither will Loki" James said. They stayed for a while longer before Lace told them it was alright to leave her be for now, she needed rest.

What she also needed was Loki, she looked out the window at his castle it wasn't far from hers. "Soon, soon my Loki, we will be together and Alexandra will regret ever trying to keep us apart" Lace whispered as she went back to sleep this time sweet dreams of Loki reassuring her followed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading


	16. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehersal dinner takes place, the plan begins to set into it's final stages and Lexy comes to Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm feeling a little bit better found myself singing today and dancing a bit so that's a good sign. Anyways, the chapter title is inspired by one of if not my all time favorite Alice Cooper songs as I love him, I really love him. He is an amazing artist to me. The song is of course Poison here is the link to the original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq4j1LtCdww plus I thought I'd also add Tarja's version, she is from Finland and is an amazing rock opera singer I love her and she did in my eyes an amazing cover version to this song and even got to tour with Alice.  
> Here is the link to her version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLq7ePSqFu4 as always con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Thank you again to those who have been leaving kudos and comments on this story, I really appericate it. I'm so glad you love it. Btw, drama will come this is just let's say the quiet before the storm.

Loki sighed, he couldn't understand why he had agreed to this. The he remembered, the plan depended on it. He had to play the role, he didn't want to but he knew he had to.

Alexandra "bless her heart" made it very hard for him to do so, He was glad that he had Lace's voice in the back of his mind to tell him he can do this.

So he did, he suffered an entire evening with Alexandra and her "lovely family". "Did you enjoy yourself my Loki?" Alexandra asked as he escorted her back to her castle.

"Oh yes lovely evening" Loki said out loud his thoughts however were this, "A root canal would've been more pleasant, your mother is worse than you".

"My kingdom for an evening with Lace's parents, who like me, who I like" he thought. "I will see you soon my darling, we're getting married in less than 6 days" Alexandra said excited.

"Yes dear, indeed we are have a safe trip home" he said giving her a quick kiss before heading back to his castle. He cringed, that woman was the most self centered spoiled brat he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

 He knew she'd be furious when she found out the truth, still he'd enjoy every moment of wiping the smug look off her face.

 Once he got to his castle, he found Lexy waiting for him. "Lexy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. She handed him a parcel. "I hope it meets your expectations" she said.

"You finished it? Oh Lexy! You're a marvel thank you" Loki said hugging her much to her surprise. "You're most welcome my lord, I do hope whoever you give it to will enjoy it" She said smiling as she walked off.

 Loki walked into his castle, taking the parcel with him which he opened when he got to his bed chambers.

"Oh Lexy, trust me she will love this" Loki said as he opened  the parcel smiling, he was very pleased with it. He then tucked it away in a secret compartment. It would wait for the right moment.

 Lace looked out her window, she was practicing her magic now the final stages of their plan were beginning to take shape, it would all be over really soon. "Good" she thought the quicker this was over the better. Then Loki and her could continue where they left off , before they were rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	17. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lace gets a visit from Alexandra as the wedding draws near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 17 for you, half way through almost to the end of your adventure. The song that inspired this chapter is one of my favorite Pat Benatar songs, Hit Me With Your Best Shot here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=serV18MirGg Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I will try and have chapter 18 up tomorrow. I know I already said this, but really thank you all for the support and kudos. Warms my <3

Lace shouldn't have been surprised, she knew this was a possibility. Alexandra inviting her to the wedding, she didn't get her what's so ever.

For a woman who claimed she was a threat to her, she was being very fickle about the matter. Lace was in her study room when a knock came, "Come in" she said thinking it was Jayne.

"Lace" a voice said. She turned around noticing it was Alexandra, "What do you want?" Lace said. "You should come to the wedding" she said.

"You know, I don't get you, first you do everything in your power to separate me and Loki. Then as if to make things worse, you have the gull to shove it in my face thinking I'll come to this farce of a wedding? Shove it up your vampire butt, I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing you've so called won" Lace growled.

 "I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for Loki he would want you there" Alexandra said. "Oh that's different then, Loki wants me there then I must come" Lace said sarcastically.

"Lace, don't be like this I have won! I didn't so called win, I have Loki you don't, just accept it and come to the wedding" Alexandra said.

"Get out of my castle, get out before I zap you out of here! You have some nerve coming here!" Lace barked.

"Fine! But Loki will want you there!" Alexandra spat as she left. Having made sure she left, Lace smiled to herself, how lovely that Alexandra was so predictable.

 She knew this would happen, not so soon but she knew it would. Now that it has, she got to thinking about it.

This was going to be one of if not the meanest thing she's ever done, she knew that at any point she could've called it off said no let's just leave it.

Alas, Alexandra painted her into a corner now as the wedding drew nearer so was her plan. Everything was going according to plan, they were going to strike soon in a few days time.

Suddenly she cringed, the dream kept haunting her. "Please" she whispered to the moon. "Don't let this dream come true, don't". With that, Lace walked out of her castle she needed to see Luke, time had come to tell him to get ready. He would have to play his part, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	18. Love Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lace visits Luke and he discovers just how low Alexandra has gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 18 finally sorry it took long. The song that inspired the title of this chapter is, Love Changes Everything. It's from muscial called Aspects Of Love by Andrew Loyd Webber. There are two versions to this song, one is sung by Michael Ball and the other is sung by Sarah Brightman whom I love. Here is the link to Michael's version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz1Fxur7nes and here is Sarah's version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWGo6qLpXsM I prefer Sarah's. Con-crit is always welcomed. I was suggested to expand on the magic super abilities stuff, so I shall and in up coming chapters there will be more of it. Enjoy! Hey everyone, decied that 25 chapters is better than 30 as it works better with the rest of my plot and of course the climax of the story. There will be an epilouge and that will end it.

Luke was sitting in his living room, when he heard a knock on the door. His servant opened it and there stood Lace. "Who is it Will?" Luke asked.

"It's Miss Blackwell sir, shall I let her in?" he questioned. "Yes of course" Luke responded.

Lace thanked Will and walked to the living room where Luke greeted her warmly. "To what do I this visit?" Luke asked as she sat down and Will left them alone.

 "I needed to see you, you know it's almost time" She said. "Yes, I'm ready"  Luke said. "You hate this" She said well more stated than anything else.

"I never thought I would do this to her, I truly cared about her she on other hand at it seems never cared about me" Luke said.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to do this I didn't want to do this either, I just didn't see any other way.

She's spreading lies about me, she's faking a pregnancy just to chain Loki to her side" Lace said and the look on Luke's face said it all.

"What?" he asked shocked. "Is that the time?" Lace asked about to leave when he stopped her. "Lace, what's going on?" he asked.

"She's faking it, I know because I have this ability to know these things" She said. "Explain it to me" Luke said.

"Female vampires have auras, it varies but the main colors are red, blue and purple. If Alexandra was really pregnant, her glow or her aura would be red, she doesn't have one she's faking it though she is trying to cover it up" Lace pointed out.

 "How do you know all this?" Luke asked. "My mom, has the same ability she taught me how to use it, apparently it's a rare thing that happens sometimes" Lace said.

"Lace how long have you known? And does Loki know?" Luke asked. "I've known for a while now and Loki I think he suspects just hasn't put two and two yet" Lace said.

"So this is how low, she's….I can't believe it" he said and didn't notice but a green light shot from his fingers and zapped one of the vases in the room causing it to break.

"Fuck!" he snapped as Lace stopped him. "I'll clean it" she said and with a wave of her hand the vase was fixed. 

"Luke, you have no blame in this she's like that we've all known that, I didn't think she'd stoop so low either.

But it doesn't matter, what matters is she's going to get hers now come on, we have a wedding to practice for" she said as they both walked into a training room and began practicing their magic.

Lace proved a skilled fighter, quick on her feet and shrew. Luke watched and thought Loki is lucky to have her.

And he knew full well, Loki didn't like him hanging around Lace though they were indeed just friends. And anyone who would help them bring Alexandra to her knees, was a good friend indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	19. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more fight before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hard to write when you're sneezing so hard your jaw hurts, I'm allgeric to I have no idea what and it sometimes causes me to sneeze. Anyways, I'm sorry this took long but here is chapter 19 this is the fight before the big one. The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Too Much By The Spice Girls. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4VoZ6afztc Hop you all enjoy this chapter. Con-crit is always welcomed. I wanted to also add humor to this so hope this gives you a good laugh.

Lace found herself in the corner of Loki's grand ball, Alexandra seemed overjoyed. Of course she would, she was getting married or so she'd like to think.

Now, however she also caught Lace in her sight. "And then there's Lace" she said. "Leave her alone! Get a life!" Jayne snapped.

"Oh but my dear Jayne, where is the fun in that? See I want to know why are you so….what's the word oh yeah stupid? You could've had Loki Lace, you could've but no you chose to take your sweet time! That paid off well didn't it?" Alexandra mocked.

 "You spiteful caddy, pathetic, tasteless, classless, brainless, little girl! Who do you think you are? You have nothing to be happy about! You got Loki because of sheer manipulation, the only reason he's with you is because of the no doubt future brat you're carrying!" Lace shot.

 "Alexandra, stop it!" Loki said as she began to walk towards Lace. "Not this time, see you've been all talk and no show Lace too bad you….ouch!" she snarled as Lace gashed her arm. Ugly marks appeared on her shoulder, that bled slightly.

 "Alexandra, when you get to hell do us all a favor don't drive the devil too crazy! He might want to marry you too!" Lace snarled.

Alexandra slapped Lace's arm not before she punched her, then it was on. They grappled and  Lace kicked her in her groin. "You bitch!" Alexandra growled in pain.

"I'm not the bitch here, you two faced slut! All you had to do was be happy for us, that's all, but no Alexandra Eve always has to get her way!" Lace hissed as she ducked another blow from her and sent her flying to the nearest wall.

 Alexandra screamed and they both lunged at each other. Soon they were separated, only one of them kicking and screaming.

Lace marched up to Alexandra and slapped her hard. "You are a sickly, stupid little brat, you're such a bully, you'll never make him happy!" she snapped and ran off. Loki clenched his fits, how he wanted to go after her.

"Go!" Luke whispered to Loki. "Where are you going?" Alexandra questioned in pain. "Be right back" Loki said through clenched teeth as he ran off after Lace.

He found her in a far corner of his gardens, she was screaming in frustration as tears ran down her face. "Lace" he called to her.

"Loki!" she called back and ran into his arms. "My Lace" he whispered holding her tightly. "She'll get…suspicious if she sees us" Lace said in a quiet voice.

"I don't care anymore, this has to end and soon I can't take it" he said and kissed her hard with raw passion. She moaned into the kiss, kissing him back with intensity.

"Loki, soon I promise hold on just a little while longer for me" Lace said breathless as they broke for air.

"I will my Lace, you go home and heal my love" he said softly kissing her one more time before leaving.

Lace kissed him back and watched him leave."Are you alright?" Luke called out to her. "Yes, yes I'm fine just walk with me home?" she asked him.

He nodded and helped her walk it was hard since Alexandra kicked her in her right leg and Lace was sure there would be a nice large bruise there.

"Wow, you really…" he tried saying. "Mopped the floor with her? I did yes, felt good" Lace said as he took her home. Later that night, Jayne and James stopped by to check on her. "I'm fine" she assured them.

"You kicked her butt! Do it again!" Jayne said nodding with excitement. "Easy there tiger, James tell her I think for one night I'm hurt enough" Lace said chuckling.

"She's right,  darling now let's let her get some rest" James said kissing Jayne's cheek.

"Alright, alright, well you feel better and remember to include me next time" Jayne said smiling. "Please don't make laugh, my jaw hurts" Lace said with  half a smile.

Jayne smiled back as they left, that night Lace slept smiling thinking to herself, yeah she did kick her sorry butt and she'll do it again in a heartbeat. And after this is all over, she'll tell Loki how she deeply she feels and she'll never make him wait for her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	20. The Wrong Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad day? Isn't that the understatement of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've had a crap day got called fat and I'm really drained. I really wanted however to post this chapter for you guys, sorry it took so long. The chapter title was inspired by The Wrong Song from the tv show Nashville the idea for this chapter was inspired by How I Met Your Mother when Barney proposes to Robin. Here is the link to Barney's proposal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LX9xjZziWFE and here is the link to the wrong song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEE8DCILsuw con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Lace got ready, she really didn't want to go to this sham of a wedding but it was critical that she did.

Two days went by pretty fast, though for Lace and Loki any time apart felt like ages. "I'm not doing this to you again" she vowed to herself.

Never would she make him wait, she felt bad enough as it is. Lace still had a sense of dread, she hoped it was false.  Now she found herself, at the wedding.

Before the ceremony there was always a feast, a kind of tradition. "Lace, here to witness your loss?" she turned and saw Roxy.

 Roxy Bellard, one of Alexandra's cronies as Jayne called them. She was tall with dark black hair and green eyes, her skin was almost silvery she was wearing a black and white dress with white high heels. Her voice was raspy, it reminded Lace of someone with a constant sore throat.

"Get T-Fuck! You got that Roxy? So lovely being Alexandra's crone isn't it? As if you were one of her hired bullies, wait you are one of her hired bullies!" Lace growled.

"Oh Lace, being a sore looser doesn't become you" Roxy shot. "She filled you with lies, she took him from me not the other way around" Lace spat.

"Say what you want Lace, you're not the one marrying Loki, she is!" Roxy said before walking away.

As the feast went on Lace started to get a feeling of dread, the dream that she had was haunting her mind. Never the less, it was time to reveal all. "I have something to say" she said as she rose from her seat.

"What might that be?" Alexandra asked unfazed. "Oh you'll want to hear this, it's a special toast" Lace said.

"Lady Blackwell, are you sure?" Loki asked. "Yes, I've been wanting to say this for a long time now" Lace said.

"Very well, go on" Loki said sitting back. "Lace are you really sure?" Jayne asked. "Yes" Lace said as she took out parchment paper and looking straight into Alexandra's eye, she read the following.

The Alexandra

Step 1: Find out rumors are being spread about you

Step 2: Make a plan to stop said rumors

Step 3: Tell Loki, Luke Jayne and James about said plan and hope they agree

Step 4: Pretend that you and Loki are about to break up

Step 5: Stage a fight making sure that Alexandra "accidently hears it"

Step 6: Reassure Alexandra that yes, all is well and she wins

Step 7: Let Alexandra keep planning her wedding

Step 8: Send a clone to sleep with Alexandra reassuring any and all doubts she may have

Step 9: Expose that she isn't really pregnant only using magic to secure her bond to Loki

Step 10: Reveal all this at her "wedding feast" thusly bursting her illusion that she won

Alexandra rose from her chair, she was shaking with rage. "So…this all this was what? Some part of a grand scheme to humiliate me?!" she growled.

"Surprise Bitch! All this was faked, staged to the very last detail" Lace said as Loki stood by her side.

"No! You gave him back his ring!" Alexandra hissed. "No, you saw me give him back "a ring" the real ring was with me the whole time" Lace said showing it to her.

 "And when you kissed me that night, was it also some clone?" Alexandra raged. "No, sadly that was me, I didn't have time to conjure a clone" Loki said wrapping his arm around Lace.

"You bitch! You jealous little bitch! So let me guess you and Luke you were all in on it weren't you?!" Alexandra yelled now lifting the dinner table and smashing it.

 "I didn't want to do this to you, not at first but I realized you never cared about me" Luke said. Alexandra charged at Lace who in return stopped her with a mule kick.

"Enough!" Lace growled. "Oh no, we've only just begun I'm going to destroy you Lace Blackwell!" Alexandra hissed and they fought.

 Chairs were being thrown, and bolts of light were buzzing everywhere. Lace suddenly had a feeling of déjà-vu, she'd been in this before.

Alexandra zapped her as she countered her with a kick and a zap of her own. It all happened so fast, the next thing Lace knew she was pinned somehow to the ground. All around her, people were running away screaming, and she couldn't move.

Alexandra smiled wickedly at her, "The end you sorry little girl!" she growled about to go for the kill. Lace struggled, screaming in frustration as a flash came to her.

Loki and her getting married, possible children, their children having children. Just as Lace was sure it was over, a blur came the same blur from her dream and knocked Alexandra out cold.

"It's over, you're alright it's over" it said and suddenly it all became clear. It wasn't a blur, it was Loki. "Loki! It was you, oh it was you" Lace said tears in her eyes as he helped her up and she hugged him tightly.

 "I don't understand" he said softly. "I'll explain later, right now I need to tell you something,  Loki I know that we've been cut short  and now we don't have to pretend anymore.

I'm so sorry, I kept you waiting…I should've said yes from the beginning. Loki, I love you and it's about time I said it out loud, I love you Loki Laufeyson I'm not waiting for the blood moon, ask me again" Lace said shaking.

 "Do not apologize, I wouldn't have wanted you to rush into this,  I'm glad we took our time as it made me realize I love you too, my darling Lace.

Here I am asking you in front of all our friends, will you be my bride?" Loki asked. "Yes, yes" Lace said as they kissed passionately.

They heard a noise and noticed Alexandra running towards them. "Lace!" Jayne moved her out of the way and staked her.

"There will be more like me, you both will never be happy!" she snarled as she fell backwards. "Yes we will, have a nice time in hell!" Lace growled as Alexandra turned to dust. "She's gone! You killed my friend!" Roxy growled.

 "Shut up will you! She was nobody's friend, now how about we all get out of here and plan the real wedding" Jayne said just now noticing Loki and Lace were gone. They were so happy, finally their dream was going to come true .

"We're going to get married" Lace said happily as they arrived in his castle. "Yes my darling, but first I want to make love to my future wife" he whispered in her ear. Lace smiled widely, and kissed him deeply with all the fire in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	21. You're So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lace finally make love for the first time before they get married, Alexandra's funeral takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is chapter 21 almost at the end of our journey I have something very nice planned for the ending you'll see and it does envovle humor. This chapter will too as I feel I need it, the title of this chapter was inspired by the Def Leppard song You're So Beautiful, I love this song beautiful love song here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OfddBgnfI8 Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Lace kept kissing Loki with fever, they missed each other so much. "Oh Loki" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"My Lace, I want you so much make love to me" he breathed on her skin as they found themselves in his bed chambers.

Suddenly, Lace realized they were going to make love for the first time. She began to feel a bit nervous, what if she couldn't please him? She had expectations for this as she was sure he did too.

"Deep breath" she told herself as she began to undress. "Lace, are you nervous?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh? I mean sorry, I…yes I am I just we both have wanted this for so long and I want it to be perfect" She said.

"Lace my darling, it already is perfect we're together now" he breathed. "Loki, I really am sorry I made you wait ne…mmmm" she moaned softly as he kissed her mid sentence.

 "Lace, no more apologizing come the blood moon we're getting married I will not start my life with you apologizing, I want to start it feeling free to love you without pretending" he said quietly as he stripped and laid on his bed now fully bared.

She looked lovingly in his eyes and nodded taking her dress off slowly. He watched with bated breath as her body revealed itself to him.

She was breath taking, even as she let her hair down she looked like some magical nymph. "Oh Lace, you've no idea how beautiful you look" he said as she walked towards him and he pulled her close.

"Loki, you make me feel that way, you…you've no idea what you've done to my heart, you captured it" she said as gazed into his eyes.

"Lace, you've captured mine long ago" he said as they kissed passionately. She felt his fingers slip between her legs preparing her, she moaned into his kisses savoring every moment. He finally slipped himself between her legs and grazed his lips against hers. She parted them invitingly as they began to move together.

They lost track how many times they made love, till they were both spent and laying in each other's arms. Lace smiled contently.

"Happy?" Loki asked kissing her forehead. "Extremely, and you?" she asked snuggling in his arms. "Very happy" he whispered kissing her again.

 She could tell right away, his kisses were something she would never give up on. Later that day Alexandra's funeral took place.

Loki held Lace close as they listened to her sister say a few words. When it was all over, Alexandra's mom Patricia walked over to them.

"You have some nerve showing your face here" she said. Lace stared her down, she looked a little bit like Michelle Pfeiffer only not as beautiful.

And her voice was low and a bit sultry. "I refuse to fight with you here" Lace said. "Loki, you of all people how could you do this to her?" She spat.

"Patricia we both know she never loved me, she wanted my family name that's it. When she didn't get it, she became upset like she always does" Loki said kissing Lace's forehead.

"Your friend Lace…." She growled. "Did what anyone else would do, she protected me your daughter was going to kill me. Jayne did exactly what I would've done for her, so back off if you want to blame anyone; blame your daughter and her misguided ways that's what really got her killed" Lace said as she and Loki walked away.

 "Are you alright?" Luke asked approaching them both. "Yes, we're fine she's just a grieving mother taking it out on us though  I understand why" Lace said.

"Lace, you didn't kill her she had no right talking to you like that" Loki said. "He's right Lace, Alexandra didn't deserve death yes, but her mother knew what kind of person she was.

You were protecting your happiness, that's all" Luke said. "Thank you for that" Lace said giving his hand a gentle squeeze as they left.

"Luke, you will be coming to our wedding yes?" Loki asked. Luke was surprised, he didn't think Loki would want him there.

 "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, very sure you were there for Lace I am grateful for that" Loki said as he extended his hand to him. "You're very lucky" Luke said shaking his hand.

"I feel that way" Loki said kissing Lace's hand. "I will be honored to come" Luke said smiling. Lace hugged him. "Thank you for everything you did, I know it was hard" Lace said.

Luke nodded and walked away. "You are full of surprises" Lace said as they got into their carriage. "You thought, I wasn't going to invite him didn't you?" Loki asked.

"Well yes, I could tell you didn't feel comfortable about him being around me" Lace said. "I didn't, however he has proved himself a loyal friend to you and I am grateful for that" Loki said as they kissed.

"I can't wait to marry you" Lace whispered. Loki smiled widely and ran his fingers through her hair. "I feel the same my love" he said holding her close. They got back to his castle with hope, they both started to plan their wedding about time too.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	22. You're My Heart, You're My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki publicly claims Lace, Lydia Alexandra's sister has a chat with Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so my Lace muse said to me I don't have a blood rose yet so I'm going to fix that. The title to this chapter was inspired by the song You're My Heart, You're My Soul By Modern Talking. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kHl4FoK1Ys Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Wanted to say I may do another series of one shots, as I miss it and haven't done that in a while.

Loki held another blood moon feast, this one was extra special as it marked his up-coming wedding.

Lace couldn't have been happier, that is till Lydia Alexandra's sister walked over to her. Loki noticed and wrapped Lace's waist in a protective embrace. "Loki I don't mean harm, I'm not my sister" she said.

Lydia was tall, with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair, her voice was a bit low. She had a small nose and her skin was pale like Alexandra's was only she wore it well.

"She's right my darling, she's not her sister" Lace said trying to reassure Loki. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me as well" Loki stated.

"Very well then, I'm s…." She was about to say when Lace stopped her. "Don't, you have nothing to apologize for, your sister tried to take Loki from me not you if she really was sorry she would've said something.

Don't take the blame on your shoulders, it's not yours to bare" Lace said. Lydia nodded and reached for Lace's hand. They shook hands and she walked away.

 "I'll be right back my love" Lace said noticing Luke in the corner. "Don't be too long" he whispered as they kissed softly. "I won't" she said tenderly as she walked to Luke.

"You should be with your fiancé', he'll wonder what you're doing over here" Luke said as she approached him. "I'm worried about you, and frankly I don't get why you haven't approached Cassie all evening as she has been eyeing you" Lace pointed out.

Cassie Winters was one of Lace's close friends, like Lace she was tall with green eyes and red hair with light blond highlights that looked a bit like it was on fire.

Her skin like Lace's was tanned, she had a voice like a nightingale. She liked Luke, for a long time now she didn't say anything because of Alexandra but now she really wanted to.

"I'm not ready yet, I…is it odd that I'm mourning over her even though she really didn't care about me?" Luke asked.

"No, it's not odd it shows you cared, take your time but at least go and talk to her she's really nice I think you'd like her" Lace encouraged.

"Perhaps I shall" he said. They heard someone ring a glass, before noticing it was Loki. "Lace my love, come to me" Loki said as the crowd parted for her.

"Go on" Luke said with a small smile. She nodded and walked towards Loki who pulled her close once she got to him.

"I want it to be known, you are my bride you are the only one I will ever want, so here I am claiming you as my love I made this for you" he said handing her a small pouch.

She opened it to find inside a large oval locket, it had a blood rose on it's front she opened it and was surprised to find ink inside.

Lace was wearing an off the shoulder long burgundy dress, she felt Loki place his hand on her upper arm and then she felt a slight sting as the ink disappeared from the locket and was on her upper arm.

It formed a large red rose tattoo, the vines of which twisted down the length of her arm and stopped at her finger. The same tattoo appeared on Loki's arm as well moments later.

"Let this rose, be my token of love and devotion for you, you are now bound me to my darling and on our wedding night you will be my soul mate forever" he said as she put on the necklace and kissed him passionately. Lace was overwhelmed, did this really just happen? Loki publicly claimed her as his own. This was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	23. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki surprises Lace, Luke and Lydia bond. Cassie shows Luke her nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter title was inspired by one of my favorite Corrs songs Runaway here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTQtwNVAiKE it's a beautiful love song. I can see Loki and Lace dancing this or making love to it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

The evening was going so well, Lace and Loki took to the floor and danced for the first time not pretending as if they were just friends.

"I love it" Lace whispered as they danced. "It pales next to you" Loki said as he held her closer. Luke was still in the corner when Cassie approached him.

"You don't look happy" she said. "I'm not, I lost Alexandra and I'm confused as how to feel about" he said.

"Luke, you cared about her it's only natural that you mourn her. If you need a friend, I'm more than willing" She said offering her hand.

"Thank you, but I think I would rather leave now watching Loki and Lace together I can't see couples right now" he said and began to walk away when he bumped into Lydia. "Lydia" Luke said with a slight nod.

"Luke, can we talk?" she asked. "About what?" he asked. "Please, can we just talk?" she asked again. "Very well then" he said walking out of the ball-room and into the gardens.

Lydia followed him, they both found a bench and sat down. "Go on" Luke said. "Luke, what Alexandra did to you I…I'm sorry" she said looking down.

 "Lydia, when will you stop apologizing for her? You're not her, it's not your fault she played with my heart the way she did" Luke said.

"You really cared about her, it just pained me to see that she couldn't see that" Lydia now looking at him.

"It pained me too, all of it doesn't matter now she will never know any of this" he said about to leave when she took his hand.

"Luke, my sister had no idea how to appreciate what she had, she was a free spirit and didn't care much about who she left in her wake.

I care about you, I'd like to see you with someone anyone doesn't matter who" she said. "I'm not there yet" he said.

 "You will be, oh and Cassie's nice you two would be a good fit" Lydia said kissing his cheek before leaving.

He smiled a little watching her leave and then stopped her. "We're just friends, even if she does like me more than that I just need a friend now not a lover" he said.

"I understand" Lydia said as they hugged. "I can be here for that too" she said walking off. He nodded and went home he needed some time to think.

Loki and Lace returned to their castle, still on cloud nine. "I don't have a dress" Lace said out of the blue. "What do you mean? Of course you do" Loki said.

 "Really? Then where is this magical wedding dress that Lexy made me, in less than a week hmmm?" Lace asked.

Loki gave her a knowing smile and took her to his bed room. "Close your eyes" he said. Lace shook her head smiling but did so.

He took out the parcel that Lexy had given him, slowly he opened it and laid it on his bed careful not to wrinkle it.

"Open your eyes" he said. She opened her eyes and in front of her there lay the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.

It was a forest green evening dress with short sleeves and light shades of gold on the side. Next to it was a see through green veil and a gold and green corset. Lace felt speechless. "Oh…Loki when?" she managed to say.

"When we were apart my love, I had Lexy craft this in secret, I wanted to give this to you when the time was right along with this" he said handing her a small box.

 "I conjured it with my magic, I wanted to you to have it when the time was right and it's now" he breathed on her ear.

She opened it to find a silver filigree ring with a wolf howling at the moon and a black well on it her own family crest. "Oh Loki, I…oh Loki" she said placing the ring on her finger.

"My darling Lace, I love you so much" he said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, I love you, I love you" she whispered over and over and then leaned forward kissing him deeply. She couldn't wait to marry him, nor could she wait for the wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	24. Roses Are Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Lydia find closer and Cassie gets surprised plus rehersal dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, oops forgot to add that the song that inspired the title of this chapter is roses are red by Aqua here is in the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrgCGtMFeyU sorry for deleting this chapter the order was going crazy. Again sorry and enjoy!

The rehearsal dinner was being planned, Lace was on cloud 9 as she watched everything being taken care of.

Jayne kept telling her, she's surprised she hasn't turned into "bridezilla". Lace laughed, she didn't have the time to be "bridezilla she just wanted to marry Loki.

She was picking out her dress when a knock came her bed chambers, she opened the door and was greeted by her sister Lark.

"Hello!" Lace said happily as they hugged. "I missed you" Lark said as the parted. "I missed you too" Lace said. Lark was Lace's younger sister, she was a bit shorter than Lace though not by much. She had black hair like Lace's father with dark brown eyes.

She had a slightly roman nose and her skin like Lace's was tanned. She was wearing a dark purple corset dress.

Lace loved her in purple not just because it was her sister's favorite color, but because it made her face light up. Her voice was like a waterfall, Lace hadn't heard it in ages. "So darling sister, tell me everything" Lark said.

"You didn't already hear everything, from Blaze? I would've thought he'd tell you straight away" Lace said. Blaze was her brother, she and Lark we're the eldest's they were 4 siblings.

Lace, Lark, Blaze and Brody. All of them were married apart from Lace but that was going to be rectified, Blaze was always one to tell things straight away such was his nature.

"Blaze and I hadn't had a chance to talk" Lark said helping Lace with her hair. "So, I see Loki finally gave you the blood rose" she said smiling.

"He did yes" Lace said with a happy sigh. "So then, what you told while I was on vacation Alexandra isn't bothering you anymore?" she asked.

"She…she…there was a fight and…Jayne protected she had no choice so she….killed her the funeral already occurred some days ago" Lace said taking another deep breath.

Lark hugged Lace tightly, "I'm just glad you're safe" Lark said relief in her voice. "I love you sis" Lace said softly. "I love you too" she said wiping a tear.

The rehearsal dinner went fine and Loki looked as if he had cherished every moment of it. Which was true mind you, if you had spent an evening with Alexandra's parents you'd be grateful for other company too.

Meanwhile, Luke was helping Lydia pack Alexandra's castle. "Thank you for coming, you didn't have to come and help me out" Lydia said as they rummaged through her sister's things and packed things away.

"I wasn't going to let you go through all this alone, besides I'd hate myself if I didn't help you out " Luke said softly.

"What's this?" she asked as she saw two letters with their names on it. "It's Alexandra's hand writing, did you know she left us letters?" Luke asked. "No, she didn't say a word about it" Lydia said. Luke opened his letter, what he read left him a shocked.

_Dear Luke,_

_I know this is highly unlike me, but I feel I must write you this. If you're reading this, needless to say, I'm dead._

_I wrote this for you long ago, thinking I'd never have to give it to you but, hey here we are. Words are not my strong suit, nor is sentiment as you well know._

_However, I am making an exception. Luke,  I'm so sorry for all that  I have done to you. I did care about you in a way. So hard for me to convey this, I know that I treated you as if you were some toy._

_That was wrong of me, Loki wasn't really the one I wanted. I don't want to lie, surprising as it may sound as it has become a little too easy for me._

_Luke, I'll admit I only wanted Loki because of his name and because he didn't want me. Looking back, Lace was right I should've been happy for them._

_Luke, they may never forgive me, that's alright it is their choice. I hope you do in your way, I have no right to ask you this but I do hope you will._

_Cassie Winters, has feelings for you, I've known this for a while now. I should've told you, if you court her please, please, promise me you'll wear blue._

_You look so handsome in blue. Tell my sister, who I do not deserve that I want her to be happy as I want you to be happy. Please, do this for me be happy both of you. Luke, one last thing I know that Cassie will see you as I have not. You deserve that._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandra Eve_

Luke put the letter back in its envelope with shaking hands, where was this side to Alexandra? Why did she hide it? He kissed Lydia on the cheek excusing himself. She nodded and watched him go. She then opened her own letter.

_Dear Lydia,_

_What you are about to read will most likely shock you, I am no longer here for you to go to and that hurts me the most. I should've treated you better when I was living, I ask that you do not try and bring me back._

_I know this may not sound like me, but I wish to stay in death's realm, it is where I belong now. I love you, you never heard me say it and that makes me sad._

_Stubborn mule that I was, should've told you. Instead I acted as in grate does, you need not apologize anymore for me._

_Lydia, you were always the kinder one out of the two of us, that's why people liked you more. You deserve love and happiness, please if you have children try and tell them nice things about me as hard as that may be._

_They don't need to know that their late Aunt, was an unkind stubborn, self deluded mule. Please promise me this._

_Know that, though I can't embrace you my words are. Be well sister, be well. Live and be happy I hope this letter brings you closer. You need it. I hope that when you think of me, you think of me in kind._

_Your sister,_

_Alexandra Eve_

Luke ran as fast as he could and finally there was Cassie talking to Lace. "Cassie!" he called out.

They turned and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Cassie, I….want…oh boy…new…beginning….with…..you….let's…take…slow" he said about to faint when she stopped him.

"Luke, are you sure? You've only just lost Alexandra if you need more time" Cassie said. "No, no more time I have my closer I want a fresh start with you" he said taking her hands in his.

"I think you better say this, poor fellow did run all this way" Lace said. Cassie chuckled, "Yes you may have it then" she said as they embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	25. A Thousand And One Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and Wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, oh what a crap two days I've had. I really wanted to post this though as I think you guys waited long enough. The title of this last chapter was inspired by the song A Thousand And One Nights from the parody musical Twisted: The Untold Story Of A Royal Vizier it's a pardoy about disney and Aladdin. Not the best musical but this song is my favorite and I think it suits this last chapter. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fjHMUMP62s con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Sorry about deleting some of the chapters, but here they are again the order was mixed up hopfeully I have sorted it all out thank you for your paitence :)

Finally it came, the happiest day of Lace's life the wedding. She couldn't have been happier even if she tried; now she was getting ready.

Lexy came and fitted her with all the adjustments she made to her dress. "Lexy, you really are a marvel I love it" Lace said as Lexy adjusted her dress.

"You're too kind Lace, I'm glad you enjoy your dress" she said smiling. "Just being honest" Lace said looking in the mirror of her wedding chambers.  

She took a deep breath as a knock came on the door, it was Jayne. "It's time honey" she called through the door.

"I'll be right there" Lace said taking one last breath. This was it, the wedding feast had gone by too fast for her. Now it was time, for the bonding to begin.

She walked down the aisle of red roses, to Loki who stood waiting in a three piece dark green suit.

He looked so handsome, she felt her heart skip a beat. Having said their vows, they shared their first dance at the reception. Just as they were dancing, she noticed something strange about Jayne. Why is she glowing red? Lace thought then it hit her, Jayne was with child.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! My best friend is preggers! Oh my god, I'm gonna be an Aunt! The best Aunt ever and god mother of course" Lace thought practically doing a happy dance then and there.

"Darling?" Loki asked. "Hmm?" Lace said snapping out of her thoughts. "Shall we go to our wedding suite my love?" Loki whispered in her ear.

"That sounds lovely my Loki, I'll  just say a quick goodbye round" she said kissing him softly before leaving. He melted watching her walk away.

She did her round and then got to Jayne and winked. "Huh?" Jayne questioned. "I like the name Thomas if it's a boy and Layne if it's a girl just putting that out there" Lace said.

"Lace, I…" she tried. "Honey, I'm happy for you whatever the child turns out to be boy, girl, you'll be an amazing mother" Lace said as they both hugged tightly.

"I take it you're happy for us" James said as he hugged Jayne's waist.

 "Of course I am, now I must be on my way I have a husband to attend to" Lace said practically skipping back towards Loki.

 They got to their wedding suite, it was a large room, the walls were made of cherry wood and the bed in the middle was a large black and gold canopy bed.

Lace felt her heart race as Loki began to undress her. "Loki, you know that night when Alexandra tried to kill me I…I dreamed about it and there was a blur that saved me in the dream as it happened so fast.

That blur, it was you my love now I had to tell you that, so you'd know that thinking on it, you were right the fates want us together" Lace whispered as she undressed him.

 

"I will always be there to save you my darling, no matter what the danger I'll be there for you. I love you and now  I will claim you properly" he growled the last part pinning her now bare body to the bed.

He nipped and bit at her neck at first causing very colorful marks to appear. "Loki, wait before we go through with this, I…have to ask as we didn't discuss this…oh!" she gasped feeling his long slender finger between her legs.

 "Darling Lace, the answer is yes I do want children, you are the only one I want them with" he moaned softly on her ear.

"Oh Loki, I love you, I want a…family with you" she breathed as he slipped between her legs. "You are mine! Only mine, no one will ever mistake that, let the Alexandra Eve's of the world try, they will never claim my heart" he growled baring his fangs to her as he began to move.

"Taste me!" she moaned as he sucked and nipped at her neck before tasting her blood on his lips. Claiming bites were spread all over their bodies as they bonded, no one would mistake that they belonged together.

When it was all said and done, they both lay in the afterglow knowing that, yes there will be ups and downs but they would face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Years Later…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, for all the deleting chapter order got mixed up hopefully this will fix it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you so much for all the kudos and all the comments and support. It really was like running a marathon this story, your kudos and comments were my water to my face encouraging me and cheering me on so thank you again so much. Btw for those of you who have already placed comments here, please feel free to do so again. Sorry for the slight Inconvenience.

Lace was sitting in the living room reading; she then heard the door open and the pitter patter of familiar feet. "In the living room" she called out.

 She got up from her chair and smiled as 4 sets of feet rushed into the room. Kayla and Richard her eldest's and her youngest Henry and Rose.

 "How was school?" she asked as she hugged them hello. Richard was the spitting image of Loki; he had his father's green eyes and raven hair.

His hollow cheek bones and perfectly sculpted roman nose. Kayla was the spitting image of Lace, with her dark red hair like her mother's and her dark brown eyes.

Henry and Rose were a mixture of Loki and Lace. Richard and Kayla were 18 and 17 Kayla was 18 and Richard 17, Rose was 14 and Henry was 13.

"School was good" they all said though she sensed her eldest's had a question for her. "Are any of you hungry? There's blood sausages in the fridge, I could make them for you" she offered.

"We have a sleep over mom, we'll go pack" Henry and Rose said. "Oh yes, you do don't over pack please" she said watching them go up to their rooms. After they finished and their ride came to pick them up Lace was left alone with her two eldest's. "Now, what's on your minds?" she asked.

"Well….mom they took us to the grave yard today and we saw this grave there Alexandra Eve the teachers said you knew her" Kayla said.

 Lace almost cringed, she hadn't heard that name in a long time nor did she ever want to ever again.

"And here I thought grandma showed up and gave you the my grandkids will not sleep with the ick and shmick speech" Lace said. They chuckled; it was something that happened to Lace when she was their age.

 

Her mother, whom she loved dearly, went to their teachers saying that she knows field trips are all fun and games but no way will her children sleep in a crypt.

She then went on to explain about the many bugs that dwelled there. "So who was she?" Richard asked.

"You are both old enough, so I will give you two options, there are two versions to who she was, one is short and censored and the other is long uncensored and full of colorful words" Lace said.

"Oh and it looked like someone was dancing on it" Kayla said. Lace took a deep breath and let out a sigh, oh Jayne you would think she'd stop that.

"Mom?" Richard asked. "I'm fine, your Aunt Jayne and I there will be a talking to, anyways yes have you chosen?" she asked.

"The short version" Kayla said. "Very well, she wasn't very nice" Lace said. "What? That's it? She wasn't very nice? Come on Mom that's vague and too short" Richard said.

 "Alright, well here is the long version without the colorful words those I'll tell you when you're older.

Much older, now she was a duchess, she wanted your father, he didn't want her. So she tried to break us apart, and…don't take this as something you should do please promise me, you won't do something like this without talking to one of us first.

We set a plan into motion, I'm not proud of this but we manipulated her into thinking she has won. Then when…she thought she won we told her otherwise.

She went into a rage, tried to kill me if it wasn't for your Aunt Jayne…I dread to think...oh!" she said as both her children hugged her tightly for dear life.

"Oh darlings, it's alright remember it all worked out, you got born and you have your cousins from Aunt Jayne and your brother and sister it's okay" Lace said reassuringly.

They both hugged her for a little while longer, they wanted more. "Darlings, it's alright" she said kissing the top of their heads.

When they let go, they took their things and went to Jayne's study group they said. She kissed their cheeks and watched them go.

"Come out" she said out loud. Green smoke appeared and Loki wrapped his arms around her. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Six sense" Lace said gazing into his eyes. "What does it tell you now?" he breathed on her lips. "Naughty boy" she teased.

Loki chuckled and leaned forward kissing her passionately. She moaned into the kiss pressing herself against him, he then waved his hand and they were in their bedroom.

Their clothes were shed quickly, Loki pinned her to their bed and made love to her. As they  lay later in the afterglow, she couldn't help but look back a little.

Luke and Cassie got married and had children. Lydia moved to another part of the realm and found love in a nobleman named Cartwright, they had children as well.

Jayne and James had kids of their own and they were very close to Lace's children. Now here she was, laying in bed with her husband thinking how grateful she was for all of it.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
